


在知乎上写的沙雕小段子合集～

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 三体 - 刘慈欣 | Remembrance of Earth's Past Trilogy - Liú Cíxīn
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 别问，问就是个沙雕🌝🌖🌗🌘🌚🌒🌓🌔🌝
Kudos: 1





	1. 如果哈利波特是个沙雕，整个故事会怎么样？

**Author's Note:**

> 泻药
> 
> 伏地魔向哈利大喊一声，清水如泉[1]
> 
> 主角卒，全剧终
> 
> 从镜像问题，如果伏地魔是一个沙雕会怎么样？过来的
> 
> \------------我是分割线-------------
> 
> 不不不我发现沙雕的基础原料就是水，沙雕甚至要一直浇水，所以改一下：
> 
> 伏地魔向哈利大喊一声：大风车吱呀吱哟哟地转
> 
> 主角卒，全剧终
> 
> 风总能摧毁沙雕了吧

https://www.zhihu.com/answer/1424582119

1

海格：哈利，你是一个巫师。

哈利：我就知道是这样的，我这么不正常，肯定是一个巫师！

然后哈利开始在屋子里爱的魔力转圈圈。

海格：。。。好吧。。。我很高兴你这么快就接受了这件事。。。。。。

2

德拉科：我觉得你应该跟我做朋友，进斯莱特林。

哈利：我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。

德拉科：哦……如果你和海格或者韦斯莱这样的沙雕混在一起，你会受到影响的。

哈利：我告诉你，你这话让我很生气。我就是沙雕，你居然认为我会被别的沙雕影响，你冒犯了我作为一个沙雕的尊严！

德拉科：。。。好吧。。。我很抱歉。。。。。。

3

分院帽：哦，难，非常难。你是如此的沙雕，但霍格沃茨的四个学院都没有沙雕属性，我该把你分到哪呢。

哈利：分院帽，我认为，把我分到哪个学院都不能满足我作为一个沙雕的人设，所以请你把我分到阿兹卡班，这样才够沙雕。

分院帽：。。。好吧。。。如果你坚持的话。。。。。。

4

斯内普：波特，如果我把水仙根粉末加到艾草浸液里会得到什么？

哈利：西弗勒斯，我告诉你，想刁难我是不可能的。我阿兹卡班学院的分，现在已经是负的了，所以你想扣也扣不了了。

斯内普：。。。说，波特，你是不是给分院帽施混淆咒了

哈利：不不不

分院帽没有中混淆咒

问题不大

我只是涉及了一些黑魔法

阿兹卡班里个个都是人才

说话又好听

开学即入狱

我超喜欢那里的

斯内普：。。。好吧。。。你喜欢就好。。。。。。

5

伏地魔-奇诺：我要鲨了你，波特。我要拿到魔法石，重塑人身，然后长生不老！

哈利：不不，大劳德，其实长生不老有更简单的方法。

伏地魔-奇诺：哦？说来听听。

哈利：俗话说，千年的王八万年的龟，您为什么不学阿尼玛格斯，变成乌龟呢?

伏地魔-奇诺：咦，这是个好主意，但好像有损我的形象。

哈利：那您为什么不变身成灯塔水母呢，这种生物不仅仅好看，而且长生不老啊！

伏地魔-奇诺：不行不行，灯塔水母没有嘴，还在水里，不方便啃大瓜。

哈利：那您变成蚯蚓吧，蚯蚓切成两段就是两条活蚯蚓，切成四段就是四条活蚯蚓，切成八段就是八条活蚯蚓，一如劳德您的灵魂。

伏地魔-奇诺：咦，这个主意不错，奇诺，我们撤，去学蚯蚓形态的阿尼玛格斯吧！

欲知后事如何，请点击 @阿兮 的

https://www.zhihu.com/answer/1424994111

6

邓布利多：我现在觉得阿兹卡班学院很不错，你以你的沙雕击退了伏地魔，我希望给你加60分

哈利：不，校长，我觉得你没有一点沙雕天赋。你难道不知道，给沙雕加分时，最好加233分和666分吗

邓布利多：哦，我受教了。但是233和666的分太多了，我倒是没意见，就怕别的院长不高兴

哈利：西弗勒斯，米勒娃，你们过来一下。我冒着把我的沙雕能量耗完的危险拯救了巫师界，就给我加这么点分居然还不高兴，我认为你们很没有头脑

斯内普：你这样沙雕，真是糟蹋了莉莉的眼睛

麦格：你这样站在道德高地上，难道就不冷吗[4]

哈利：不冷，我是一个莫得感情的沙雕

7

哈利：小天狼星，你好

邓布利多：小天狼星，你好

小天狼星： ？？？？？？，哈利你怎么来阿兹卡班了

邓布利多：是这样的，前些天哈利用他的沙雕打败了伏地魔，向我申请正式开设阿兹卡班学院，所以我把他带到这里来。

哈利：亲爱的小天狼星，我想让你做我的变形课教授，贝拉做我的黑魔法防御术教授，小克劳奇做我其他课程的教授，据说他OWL考试得了12个O

小天狼星：。。。邓布利多，这孩子会守护神咒吗

哈利：护身护卫

哈利的杖尖冒出了一个白色的摄魂怪：是的，卢平教授看见我的守护神时还高兴得晕了过去，我给他起名叫巨魔，这叫以毒攻毒懂吗

小天狼星：。。。詹姆怎么会有你这样的儿子。。。。。。

8

哈利：一二三四、五六七八、一二三四、五六七八……

小天狼星：所以你为什么要让摄魂怪学中国功夫

哈利：这不是中国功夫，是中国广播体操

小天狼星：好吧那你为什么让摄魂怪学中国广播体操

哈利：广播操是阿兹卡班每天摄魂怪锻炼身体不可或缺的重要载体，也是开展阳光体育运动的重要组成部分，同时广播操也是阿兹卡班文化的一部分。我们知道环境对摄魂怪影响的重要性，环境塑造摄魂怪。其实阿兹卡班大力开展广播操活动会营造一种良好的体育氛围，对摄魂怪能够产生潜移默化的影响。从心理学角度看,一个阿兹卡班建立了身体锻炼风气后，它能形成该监狱集体的心理定势。集体中的多数摄魂怪在耳濡目染、潜移默化中会形成一致的态度和共同行为方式。因此阿兹卡班中多数摄魂怪对锻炼的态度必然成为影响所有摄魂怪的巨大力量，甚至使原先对锻炼淡漠的摄魂怪转变态度。而一定的锻炼行为,一旦成为多数……

小天狼星：哈利，虽然你现在是摄魂怪头头了，但，禁止打官腔

哈利：好吧，人家只是觉得摄魂怪做广播体操很好看而已啦，是不是啊巨魔

9

哈利：巨魔啊巨魔，谁是世界上最沙雕的人

巨魔：大人，您是世界上最沙雕的人。但是，您的沙雕还不及老伏沙雕的七分之一啊

哈利：哦？世界上决不可以有比我更沙雕的人！巨魔，你怎么看？

巨魔：大人，卑职以为，可以告诉摄魂怪们，吃一口老伏的灵魂，可以长生不老。这样，老伏的魂器哪怕就是旅行者二号，我们的摄魂怪大军也会追上的！

哈利：此法甚好，我奖你30美女如何

巨魔：谢大人，大人真乃沙雕也

10

邓布利多：哈利，谢谢你派摄魂怪大军毁掉伏地魔的魂器

哈利：如果你真想谢我的话，麻烦给我阿兹卡班学院加10086分

邓布利多：可以，不过你要先写一篇阿兹卡班生活的论文

哈利：好嘞，保证满分！


	2. 三体危机出现时，巫师们在干什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到这个问题，我啪的一下就点进来了，双厨狂喜！

https://www.zhihu.com/answer/1733514172  
1

邓布利多：汤姆，真没想到我们有一天会成为盟友

伏地魔：给岁月以文明，而不是给文明以岁月

感觉这个图特别配！  
2

斯内普被潜入ETO，ETO又派斯内普到联合国做间谍，于是，斯内普成为了——四面间谍！

3

史强正在就古筝行动激情发言，并顺走卢修斯的雪茄

卢修斯很生气，他大喊一声：审判日上的硬盘飞来！

据说在那历史性的一天里，ETO用尽各种办法阻拦那飞走的硬盘，但它还是飞过半个地球，到了卢修斯的手中

4

“拥有征服地球的文明走近了……出生在一个曾三颗恒星的星系……于公元1983年出发……地球文明标记他为劲敌，但是他拥有地球文明所不了解的技术……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个文明不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服地球能量的文明将于公元1983年出发……”

5

托马斯•维德：只送大脑

云天明：所以你试试羽加迪姆勒维奥萨会死？

6

阿瑟•克拉克：任何足够先进的科技，看起来都和魔法无异

所以韦斯莱先生一直在带领他的禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室追捕智子

7

霍格沃茨由于其干扰一切麻瓜科技的魔法磁场，变成了大大小小各种重要会议的场所

伏地魔狂喜

8

罗辑看着面前的白纸问：“邓布利多先生，您有过梦想吗？”

“哪一方面的？”

“比如，您是否幻想过自己住在某个很美的地方？”

邓布利多笑着着摇摇头，“我就住在一个很美的地方，虽然经常需要幻影移行到别处。”

“那恭喜你，我也有自己的梦想之地，有好多个，我选了最美的一个。”罗辑拿起铅笔，在纸上画了起来，“这儿没有颜色，您需要想象：看，这是几座山，不需要太险峻那种，最好山上还有几个村庄……”

“嗯嗯……”邓布利多很认真地看着，“我住的地方也有几座这样的小山。”

“唔，那真不错。在山的前方，要有一片广阔的湖泊，水是比天空更深的那种蓝，像您爱人的眼睛……”

“我爱人一只眼睛是蓝色，一只是金色。”

“啊，那湖水就蓝得发金，这更好。湖的周围，要有大片的森林和草原，注意，森林和草原都要有，不能只有一样。这就是这个地方了：山、湖、森林和草原，这一切都要处于纯净的原生态，当您看到这个地方时，会幻想地球上从来没有出现过麻瓜。在这儿，湖边的草地上，建造一个城堡，不需要很新，但生活设施应该齐全，城堡的样式最好可以是古典的，但要和周围的自然环境协调。还要有必要的配套设施，比如球场、温室什么的，总之，要保证这里的主人过上舒适的贵族生活。”

“谁会是这里的主人呢？”

“我呀。”

“你到那里去干什么？”

“安度余生。”

邓布利多：

9

从传回的影像上看，在剩下的三秒钟时间里，章北海转向东方延绪方向，竟笑了一下，说出了几个字：“没关系的，都一样。”

然后他抽出魔杖，大喊一声：除你武器！

终极规律号的隐形导弹和蓝色空间号的伽马射线被弹射了回去

10

光洁的表面最易被划伤，而水滴被金属夹具强力接触的表面没有留下任何划痕。

斯内普飘离开去，到舱内寻找着什么，回来时手里拿着一根小棍。其他人来不及制止，他已低声念出：神锋无影！

水滴被切成了两半，绝对光滑的表面迅速变成生锈的黄铜色。

地球人：就这？就这？就这？

11

有一种笑容，叫做“对大脑封闭师的笑”。

12

“丁仪先生，请问您是怎么做到成为刘慈欣宇宙出现最多也死得最多的人物呢？”

“唔……魂器了解一下？”

13

“麦格教授，请问变形术能变出来反物质吗？”

“可以。”麦格思考了一下，回答

“那么麦格教授，变形术可以把水滴变成别的什么东西吗？”

“可以。”

“变形术能将智子变成中子吗？”

“可以。”

“变形术能变出大型环日加速器吗？”

“可以。”

bingo！

从此，人类有了无限能源，打败三体舰队，走上球生巅峰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……怎么贴图  
> 还有……怎么换头像


	3. 《哈利波特》里的人物会怎么玩狼人杀？

论哈利波特可以怎么被秒杀

I

请查看你的身份

你的身份是

狼人

天黑请闭眼

天亮了，请睁眼

斯内普：我用了摄神取念，狼人是波特、韦斯莱和格兰杰

邓布利多：我用了摄神取念，狼人是波特、韦斯莱和格兰杰

伏地魔：我用了摄神取念，狼人是波特、韦斯莱和格兰杰

哈利：留下了有技术含量的眼泪

II

请查看你的身份

你的身份又是

狼人

天亮了，请马尔福先生发言

德拉科：我是狼人！我的狼队友是鼻涕和喂死鸡！大家把这俩货投出去！

哈利：

传 统 美 德

C T M D

III

请查看你的身份

你的身份又双是

狼人

天亮了，请睁眼

邓布利多：我是真预言家，昨晚很幸运地查出狼来，现在给罗恩发一张查杀

罗恩：……那个……我才是真预言家……我验哈利是好人……真的啊……我是一头真预言家……

所有人：明显的原地起跳。过麦。

哈利：不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友

IV

请查看你的身份

你的身份又双叒是

狼人

天黑请闭眼

天亮了，请睁眼

罗恩：我真的是民，我就是一铁民，我都当那么多局狼人了还会是狼吗？！

赫敏：嗯？韦斯莱，是吗？

罗恩：我说我说我是狼，老婆大人饶命

哈利：在座的各位都是高达三万瓦的电灯泡

V

请查看你的身份

你的身份又双叒叕是

狼人

天黑请闭眼

天亮了，请睁眼

狼队友小天狼星：我跳预言家，查杀邓布利多

邓布利多：哦？我是女巫，今晚毒死你

狼队友罗恩：我跳预言家，查杀马尔福

德拉科：哦？我是猎人，把你带走吧

邓布利多：德拉科啊，他们狼人玩得太难看了，先票个村民出去，给格兰芬多留点面子行吗

德拉科：好吧，但那得把疤头先票出去

哈利：……我无fuck说

VI

请查看你的身份

哈利：不用了谢谢，我知道是狼人

天黑请闭眼

天亮请睁眼

赫敏：海格，你的发言很水，我感觉你是狼

海格：呃……我怎么会是狼呢，狼是哈利啊

哈利：说好的守口如瓶，你取守了个广口瓶

VII

邓布利多：亲爱的，好久不见

格林德沃：你还记得我啊

邓布利多：你还记得那个夏天吗

格林德沃：当然记得，我无时无刻不在想你

其他人：我们不是在玩狼人杀吗

VIII

请查看你的身份

你的身份是，预言家

哈利OS：我是预言家！我终于熬出头了！我要cue全场！我要掌控大局！我要带领好人走向辉煌的胜利！

天黑请闭眼

预言家请睁眼

你要查验的是

哈利验出伏地魔是好人

天亮了，伏地魔先生死了，现在请他发动猎人技能

伏地魔：阿瓦达啃大瓜！

伏地魔先生带走了波特先生

哈利：我有一句MMP，不知当讲不当讲

烧脑回答如下

首先，12人局人设太复杂朕写不了，挑了十个颇有代表性（还好写）的人物

斯教、哈利、罗恩、赫敏、邓校、老伏、小天、卢平、小龙、神棍（凑两字凑得有点难）

我撕了10个纸条，让梅林来给他们划分阵营，结果颇有戏剧性

哈利视角

请查看你的身份

你的身份是，狼人

哈利OS：倒霉……我看看我的狼队友，哦，邓布利多教授，特里劳妮教授，你们是狼人啊

天黑请闭眼

狼人请睁眼

邓布利多：我觉得我们三个的胜算是很大的。哈利，你来做一头深水狼，西比尔，你是占卜课教授，你来做悍跳狼会比较合适，我会掌控大局带节奏

哈利：邓布利多教授，那我看您的指示行动

特里劳妮：什么，我居然没有抽到预言家牌，这真是对我的侮辱

你们要杀的是

哈利：把斯内普杀了，那货双面间谍出身，必须赶紧除掉

邓布利多：虽然我必须提醒你是斯内普教授而不是斯内普，但你说的的确很有道理

昨晚是平安夜

特里劳妮：我跳预言家，昨晚查杀斯内普教授

斯内普：哦？特里劳妮教授，我才是预言家，我查杀邓布利多教授

邓布利多：我居然被查杀了，可笑。西弗勒斯，西比尔，你们两个发言

特里劳妮：大家一定听我说，我是全场唯一真正的预言家。我作为占卜课教授，相信梅林会让我抽到预言家的。我昨晚查验斯内普，是因为斯内普是众所周知的双面间谍，他擅长伪装，如果他是狼的话，好人几乎不可能把他辨出来。果然，查出来他是狼人，在我查杀了他后，他是不得已悍跳了出来

斯内普：呵，你是占卜课教师，梅林就会让你抽到预言家？大家看这个逻辑可笑不可笑。我昨晚查验邓布利多教授，是因为他可以说是全场城府最深的人，不查他查谁。校长抱歉了，你和西比尔在我的眼里是两头铁狼了

罗恩：我觉得你们都说得很有道理哎，但我不是很相信斯内普……

小天狼星：不用说了，鼻涕精就是狼人，大家把他投出去！投出去就是了！

德拉科：我认为你们对斯内普教授的偏见过大了，两位教授的发言不分伯仲，不能因为斯内普教授做过间谍就绝不相信他，有没有女巫跳一下？

赫敏：我就是女巫，昨晚斯内普教授被杀，我用药救了他。现在斯内普教授是我的银水，我站斯内普教授，校长、特里劳妮教授、小天狼星、罗恩，你们现在在我的狼坑里面。哈利、莱姆斯，还有……伏地魔先生，我需要听你们说话

老伏：银水可不一定是好人，斯内普大概是在自刀骗药。哼，我可再也不会信这个双面间谍了。你不应该把药给这个叛徒的，泥巴种——

伏地魔因为贴脸发言被禁麦

哈利：我不得不赞成一下里德尔的观点，我相信斯内普会干出自刀骗药这种事。而且仔细分析一下，斯内普发言的逻辑性不如特里劳妮教授，我认为斯内普和德拉科是狼的嫌疑比较大

哈利OS：斯内普大概已经气得七窍生烟了

卢平：我就是一个普通村民……某种意义上我还是狼人。我认为以现在的形式还分析不出谁是狼，不过小天狼星的发言很莽，他直接肯定西弗勒斯是狼，有可能大脚板是狼。不过以我对大脚板的了解，他对西弗勒斯很有偏见，做出这种事也不奇怪。形势尚不明朗，建议大家先不要把西弗勒斯和西比尔投出去，可以先投我，我就是一个村民，可以扛刀认出

斯内普：大名鼎鼎的救世主，你带什么节奏，难道是说你是狼？卢平说得有几分道理，不过他既然已经说出来可以抗刀的话，那他应该不是狼。我建议先把大好人布莱克投出去，布莱克，你可没有神职吧

小天狼星：鼻涕精我告诉你，你别再这里公报私仇。哈利正常发言你就说他在带节奏，你才是狼吧？我就是一平民，我没有神职但也绝对不是狼！月亮脸咱们是一伙的你干嘛踩我？斯内普就是狼，大家把斯内普投出去，不投斯内普你们这局就赢不了了！

德拉科：布莱克，你这是狼人标准发言啊，过麦投布莱克

哈利：……………过麦

赫敏：我也感觉小天狼星是那种一上来就聊爆了的狼，既然你没有神职，那扛个刀也可以吧

邓布利多：西比尔查杀了西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯查杀了我，所以西比尔和西弗勒斯之间必有一狼。现在小天狼星坚定地认为斯内普是狼，以至于他倒显得很像个狼人。我认为小天狼星其实不是狼，你们想一想，如果小天狼星是狼，那么西弗勒斯就是真预言家，而我和西比尔铁定是狼，我会让小天狼星如此暴露身份吗，小天狼星会蠢到大喊西弗勒斯是狼吗？所以小天狼星大概只看斯内普不顺眼，欲除之而后快罢了

罗恩：但是，小天狼星也有可能是狼啊……要不先把他投出去，反正没什么大问题？

请开始你的投票

投票结果是：布莱克先生死亡，现在请留遗言

小天狼星：好吧我认出，但如果一直没赢的话，把斯内普这厮给我投了！鼻涕精绝对是狼人！

斯内普：闭嘴吧你，赶紧过麦

天黑请闭眼

狼人请睁眼

哈利：好险，小天狼星乱喊什么啊。校长，我们杀谁

特里劳妮：赶紧把这个真预言家杀了吧，累死我了

邓布利多：不行，不能杀斯内普，他一死，咱俩狼人身份石锤了，杀伏地魔吧。

你们今晚要杀的是

白天到，昨晚死的是伏地魔，现在请他发动猎人技能

猎人决定带走斯内普先生

哈利OS：艹艹艹艹艹艹伏地魔是猎人？不过伏地魔真是不错啊，到那儿都不忘阿瓦达一个垫背的，甚妙甚妙啊

现在请斯内普留遗言

斯内普：黑魔王大人你怎么回事带我干什么？？！！我是真的预言家！我TM是真的预言家！我昨晚还查出您是好人！你们记得把邓布利多和特里劳妮给投出去！格兰杰把他俩毒死！

邓布利多：如果伏地魔是猎人，那他杀西弗勒斯应该是发现了什么，毕竟西弗勒斯跟在伏地魔身边的时间也很长。现在基本可以确定斯内普是狼，小天狼星和他双狼互怼也是有可能的，所以场上还有两只狼，也有可能是一只，西比尔你报一下查验

特里劳妮：昨晚没有查出狼，查验韦斯莱先生是好人

罗恩：Blood hell……我晕了……既然教授你给了我金水的话……我的确是好人啊虽然我只是村民，我相信特里劳妮教授吧

邓布利多：是的，现在场上还有七人，西比尔是预言家，赫敏是女巫，还没有人对跳。我想西弗勒斯查杀我那我就是好人，西比尔给罗恩发了金水，那么罗恩也是好人。所以就是哈利、莱姆斯、德拉科之中有一个或两个狼人，你们三个聊一聊，选出两个一个毒掉一个。

赫敏：不对，大家听我说，特里劳妮教授的预言家身份并没有坐实！你们想一想全过程，斯内普教授真的露出了某种马脚吗？我认为很可能是伏地魔吃了斯内普教授双面间谍的亏后盲带了，更何况斯内普教授还是我的银水！邓布利多教授说小天狼星不是狼人的逻辑也是反着的！我认为小天狼星、邓布利多教授、特里劳妮教授三个是狼人，我手里的毒药会毒邓布利多教授。

哈利OS：佩服佩服，赫敏的逻辑的确强大，还是我潜得深才没有被他发现。

邓布利多：赫敏，你是个聪明的小女巫，但你的逻辑并没有建立在事实的基础上，你唯一知道的是西弗勒斯是你的银水，而西弗勒斯还很有可能是自刀骗药。具体为什么小天狼星、我、西比尔不可能都是狼人我已经说过了，现在我向哈利、德拉科和莱姆斯丢三个水包

德拉科：我不是狼人，我是一个平民，很明显，疤头全场划水，是头深水狼

哈利：你说我全场划水，那你在干什么？你一上来矛头就指向我，你一个平民什么都不知道怎么就这么确定？马尔福你聊爆了

邓布利多：的确，哈利说的有道理。德拉科，你为什么不怀疑卢平？

德拉科：卢平说过他是村民可以认出，那不是显然的村民，我犯得着怀疑他？我就是村民，这局把波特投出去，如果还没有赢，那说明格兰杰的想法是对的，把邓布利多毒死后出特里劳妮就是了

卢平：我就是个民，但德拉科是西弗勒斯发过进金水的，按照赫敏的逻辑，德拉科就是好人，这局出哈利吧

哈利：卢平教授，如果德拉科是狼怎么办？如果只有他一头狼还好，但是大家想想如果他和莱姆斯都是狼呢？你们把我投出去，今晚赫敏杀邓布利多教授狼杀特里劳妮教授，然后场上余下四人双狼控场，好人无论如何也赢不了了！你们为什么不查我，预言家今晚查验我吧我肯定是好人

邓布利多：由他们两个的发言，我是比较怀疑德拉科的。罗恩，你是西比尔的金水，你来点一个投出去吧

罗恩：嗯……大概……我也不是很懂他们的逻辑……我感觉哈利是好人，投德拉科吧

卢平：好吧，我听罗恩的。

请开始你的投票

投票结果是：马尔福先生死亡，现在请留遗言

德拉科：我真的是好人！你们输了我可不背锅！波特卢平韦斯莱你去死吧！

德拉科由于贴脸被直接过麦

天黑请闭眼

狼人请睁眼

邓布利多：今晚赫敏应该是毒我的，然后赫敏身份已定毒药也有可能不出，杀赫敏比较好。然后哈利你知道怎么办了吧

你们要杀的是

格兰杰小姐

天亮请睁眼，昨晚死的是邓布利多先生、格兰杰小姐

哈利：好了，我们双狼控场了，罗恩对不起我们投你了

罗恩：什么？？！哈利你是狼人？？！

卢平：唉，原来邓布利多教授是狼，我们也不亏，罗恩你也弃票吧。

请开始你的投票

投票结果：韦斯莱先生死亡，现在请留遗言

罗恩：我有一句MMP，不知当讲不当讲

天黑请闭眼

狼人请睁眼

你要杀的是

卢平先生

狼人胜利！

斯内普：……一群蠢货

伏地魔：斯内普你说谁呢？阿瓦达啃大瓜！

邓布利多微笑着，拿出滋滋蜂蜜糖开始吸吮

其余人：邓布利多教授，我们、再也、不会、相信、你了


	4. 如果霍格沃茨死去的人物角色在一起吃年夜饭会发生什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此处先 @阿兮
> 
> 先前两只鸽子商量了下联文，于是就在这个大年三十的深更半夜进行了愉（shen）快(jing)合作和友（sha）善(diao)互动，搞出一个我们也不知道应该说是什么东西的东西……
> 
> 不过她没有AO3账号……后半部分见链接  
> https://www.zhihu.com/answer/1725408901

https://www.zhihu.com/answer/1725395918

1

邓布利多清了清嗓子：“很高兴看到大家都来吃年夜饭了！”

小伏1号：“我不高兴，我可不想和你们这帮家伙一起吃饭。”

小伏2号：“不行，人没有来齐，我十分建议本书主人公波特先生和我们共进晚餐。”

小伏3号：“那还不是你没有本事？”

小伏2号：“噫——”

小伏4号：“哈利波特还活着，没有一个小伏是无辜的，我除外。”

邓布利多：“我真不知道题主为什么要邀请你来吃年夜饭，浪费资源污染环境。”

盖勒特含情脉脉地握住邓布利多的手：“阿不，别生气。”

众人想起来菜单上那道名为“狗粮”的奇怪菜品，终于明白是什么意思了。

2

巨大的圆桌上，具有中国特色的各式菜肴凭空出现。唐克斯欢呼一声，碰倒一大片杯子。

斯内普慢悠悠地将一盘布丁端到跟前，习惯性嘲讽：“真不知道你是怎么当上傲罗的，怪不得英年早逝。”

唐克斯微微一笑，温柔地将一盆汤推过去：“西弗勒斯，这是新冠牌密制清蒸蝙蝠汤，你喝了补补身子吧。”

斯内普印堂发黑。

詹姆先笑为敬：“哈哈哈哈莱姆斯我喜欢你女朋友。”

卢平：？

莉莉：？

斯内普狂喜

（哈哈哈哈哈我在干什么）

3

众斯莱特林面对桌子上琳琅满目的水蛇粥、龟蛇汤、参蛇汤、椒盐蛇肉、红烧蛇肉和清炖蛇肉，心情复杂。

“题主是广东人？”小伏5号是一直住在纳吉尼身上的那只，它和纳吉尼一起瑟瑟发抖。

霍格沃茨前麻瓜研究教授凯瑞迪狂笑：“善恶有报，因果轮回啊，中国的麻瓜说得好啊。”

4

吃货就像一辆列车，不停地狂吃、狂吃、狂吃。莉莉看着抱着甜甜圈的斯内普，非常感慨。

“西弗勒斯 ，你怎么这么能吃了，再吃就和艾伦·里克曼一样胖了。”

詹姆：“你啥时候胖着这副熊样儿了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

斯内普的扣子猛地崩开，精准无误的正中詹姆眉心。

詹姆：“你谋杀！”

5

邓布利多偷偷拿过一盒柠檬雪糕，却被一旁的盖勒特眼疾手快地夺下。

“盖勒特……我今天就恰这么一点甜的~”（我在干什么，邓布利多在天之灵饶恕我）

盖勒特微笑着拿出一叠滋滋蜂蜜糖的包装盒：“这是我在你床下发现的。”

盖勒特又微笑着拿出几根竹签：“这是蟑螂串的签子吧，在你枕头底下找到的。”

盖勒特继续微笑：“这叫‘就恰这么一点甜的’？”

盖勒特的微笑变成咆哮：“你知不知道你的蛀牙有多严重？你知不知道你是高血压高血糖高血脂？你知不知道你左手的伤很容易复发？你都一百多岁了怎么还像小孩一样要我管？”

邓布利多委屈地说：“保持童心是一种良好的品德啊。”

众人开始觉得菜单上委实不用搞那么多花哨的菜，毕竟狗粮是真的很有饱腹感。

后来啊，弗雷德从这件事上得到了灵感，制造了“情侣屏蔽器”这一神器，赚得金钵满盆。

6

卢平至今都离那个狼人远远地，即便知道他再也咬不了人了。他们一个在餐桌这头，一个在餐桌那头，两人都对彼此发出了最“真挚”的假笑。

弗雷德瞬间喊道：“你们俩相亲麻烦出门左拐。我要去厕所吐一吐了。”

唐克斯摇了摇卢平的手，卢平回过神来看她。

唐克斯挑眉：“你放心，饭吃完后我一定让这个小子好看。”

果不其然，吃完饭之后，在他头发上矗立了一束粉嫩的辫子。

唐克斯得意洋洋地揪着她的成品：“好看吧？！”

弗雷德说：“谢谢姐姐，真好看”他的脸一点也不像苦瓜。

7

小天狼星敲着椅子后腿：“诶呦呦，贝拉表姐你怎么也挂掉了 ？”

贝拉针锋相对：“我还好，比你强一点，至少不是被你干掉的。”

小天狼星：“那你还不是没追到你的心上人。”

八个小伏打了一个整齐划一的喷嚏。

贝拉被激怒了，她跳起来用筷子指着小天狼星：“谁怕谁，来再决斗一次！”

小天狼星悠悠叹了口气：“老伏啊，你是不是把智商也分成八瓣了。你的三个最得力的手下，一个是疯子，一个是墙头草，还有一个是二五仔，我都替你难过。”

雷古勒斯默默举起了手，小声说：“其实，我也是二五仔。”

“什么？！”八个小伏大喊，它们跳到了雷古勒斯的头上，然后摔晕在了地板上。

（跳到头上哈哈哈哈哈哈，智障儿童欢乐多）


	5. 如何以「我杀了他全家，他笑着夸我做得好」为开头写一个故事？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 模仿了木寸上春书的文风

我杀了他全家，他笑着夸我做得好

一岁三个月的小孩竟然会说话！不愧是我命中注定的死敌！

“一起爬山吗？”哈利•波特又说

真是没有幽默细胞，千年老梗还在用，比春晚还差劲

“阿瓦达啃大瓜！”

理所应当的，他没死，我死了

我，伏地魔，斯莱特林的后裔，食死徒的黑魔王，英格兰的统治者暨全境守护者，霍格沃茨的男神，不死者，弥林的男王，麻瓜杀死者，蛇之父，纯血统的解放者，斯莱特林和先民的男王，孤儿院王子，飘飘悠悠一路向阿尔巴尼亚

“高考750分和给你750万，你要哪个。”

我伏在奇洛耳边说

“小孩子才做选择，这两个我都要。”

奇洛毫不犹豫

“滚，你没看出来我是在逗你玩吗！”

废话，以我的智商，怎么搞到750分

而要是有750万，我早去韩国隆鼻了！

不管如何，我成功粘到了奇洛的后脑勺上

“哈利•波特！”

该大难不死的男孩和救世之星哈利波特分院了

很好，头衔没我多

分院帽在波特的头上大喊：阿兹卡班！

我看到那男孩伸手捏住那破帽子

“你知道吗，我有一百吨级别的握力。”

分院帽迅速改口：格兰芬多！

那男孩优雅地站起来，脸上带着三分讥笑四分凉薄五分漫不经心，像扇形统计图一般走到我的身旁，握住奇洛的小手

“你没有头发，是因为当了程序员吗？”

人类的悲欢并不相通，我只觉得你们吵闹

我，伏地魔，斯莱特林的后裔，食死徒的黑魔王，英格兰的统治者暨全境守护者，霍格沃茨的男神，不死者，弥林的男王，麻瓜杀死者，蛇之父，纯血统的解放者，斯莱特林和先民的男王，孤儿院王子，又飘回了阿尔巴尼亚

“汤姆，如果要你在你朋友腿上开一枪就给你一个亿，你会开枪吗？”

“会。”

“你是狠人。”

“汤姆，如果给你六千万，代价是再也看不见月亮，你会选择六千五吗？”

“会。”

“你是狼人。”

不，我什么也不知道，我只是一只弱小，无助，可怜的日记本

“那好吧，如何毁掉一个日记本？”

“用文火。”木寸上春树如是说

“必须要用哈利波特的血。”我对虫尾巴说。

“如果哈利波特是女孩就好了，这样我们就可以偷姨妈巾出来。”

小克劳奇捧着一条裤子出现

“我的主人，这是哈利波特的裤子。他因为骑扫帚太久得了痔疮，裤子上还残留着血迹。”

没有人性，失去很多；没有兽性，失去一切

我复活了

“如果伏地魔是个沙雕会怎么样？”

我在知乎宇宙中看到这个问题

“如果哈利波特是个沙雕会怎么样？”

我在知乎宇宙中提出这个问题

很快，所有人都成了沙雕

我想，我必须加快速度了，一定要赶在蜗牛将哈利波特杀死前亲手杀死他

但我低估了罗琳，我竟然杀不死他，我的阿瓦达啃大瓜被弹了回来

“I am your father.”

临死前，我如是说

“可是，斯内普他临死前，也对我说他是我爸爸！”

哈利波特十分惊恐

想都不用想，这又是闲极无聊的知乎er干的

如果我是波特的爸爸，那么斯内普就不是波特的爸爸，如果斯内普是波特的爸爸，那么我就不是波特的爸爸，如果我和斯内普同时是波特的爸爸，那就意味着我是斯内普，但我不是斯内普，所以——

世界摇晃起来，一个人不能有两个爸爸，如果有的话，这个世界将因为二爹悖论而崩塌

再见，这个美好的世界

愿

来生没有知乎


	6. 如何以「假装失忆后宿敌变成了我男朋友」为开头写一篇小说？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢邀
> 
> 邓布利多收到任务：假装被一忘皆空
> 
> 具体为什么，是沙雕题主设定的，邓多多必须接受

邓布利多已经装睡一天了。自从他“失忆”后，圣芒格就来了一波又一波人来看望，那些真心崇敬他的倒还容易装，但那些各怀鬼胎的实在难以对付。今天早上魔法部部长和马尔福一起来了，吓得他赶紧装睡。

装睡一个白天的坏处就是晚上怎么也睡不着了。所以，当那个熟悉的男子走进时，邓布利多立刻就察觉到了。

“阿不思，你是醒着的。”男子声音低沉。

邓布利多睁开眼，他没戴眼镜看不太清楚，但眼前的男子却绝不会认错：他命中注定的宿敌，盖勒特•格林德沃。

邓布利多的演技一直很好，他在母亲的膝头便学会了撒谎。尽管内心翻江倒海，但仍可以不动声色：“你是谁？你怎么知道我醒了？”

他的右手攥紧了病号服里的魔杖。

“你睡着的时候会有轻微的鼾声，”格林德沃上前几步，他的手是空的，魔杖还插在风衣的内袋里，“看来你真的失忆了，阿不思。”

格林德沃握住他露在外面的冰凉左手：“我是你的男朋友。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，没毛病，完美切入
> 
> 不准备往下写了，要是真写的话，又是可想而知的俗套剧情了。随便转，期待能给大佬当前设。
> 
> 哦，我设想的俗套剧情大概是这样
> 
> 邓布利多：为什么？
> 
> 格林德沃：我可以允许你我成为宿敌，但我绝不允许你忘了我！

**Author's Note:**

> 🌚🌚🌚🌚🌚  
> \--------  
> 《生活在阿兹卡班上》
> 
> 现代魔法学以莱姆斯•卢平的“你最恐惧的——恐惧本身”为嚆矢。滥觞于古代如尼文与邪恶动物研究的期望正失去它们的借鉴意义。但面对看似无垠的未来天空，我想循伏地魔“伟大引起嫉妒，嫉妒导致怨毒，怨毒滋生谎言”好过过早地振翮。
> 
> 我们怀揣热忱的灵魂天然被赋予对超越性的追求，不屑于古旧坐标的约束，钟情于在别处的芬芳。但当这种期望流于对主义不假思索的批判，乃至走向魔幻现实与魔幻主义时，便值得警惕了。与秩序的落差、错位向来不能为越矩的行为张本。而纵然我们已有翔实的蓝图，仍不能自持已在浪潮之巅立下了自己的沉锚。
> 
> “我不可以说谎”之言可谓切中了肯綮。人的魔幻性是不可祓除的，而我们欲上青云也无时无刻不在因风借力。邪恶动物研究与古代如尼文暂且被我们把握为一个薄脊的符号客体，一定程度上是因为我们尚缺乏体验与阅历去支撑自己的认知。而这种偏见的傲慢更远在知性的傲慢之上。
> 
> 在孜孜矻矻以求魔法学意义的道路上，对自己的期望本就是在与邪恶动物研究与古代如尼文对接中塑型的动态过程。而我们的底料便是对不同J.K.罗琳、不同抑郁症的觉感与体认。乌姆里奇为邓布利多送去阿兹卡班，又维系魔法部。他的魔法学观念是厚实的，也是实践的。倘若我们在对过往借之言“祓魅”后，又对不断膨胀的自我进行“赋魅”，那么在丢失外界预期的同时，未尝也不是丢了自我。
> 
> 毫无疑问，从古代如尼文与邪恶动物研究角度一觇的自我有偏狭过时的成分。但我们所应摒弃的不是对此的批判，而是其批判的廉价，其对批判投诚中的反智倾向。在的观念中，如果在成为狮子与孩子之前，略去了像骆驼一样背负前人遗产的过程，那其“永远重复”洵不能成立。
> 
> 蓝图上的落差终归只是理念上的区分，在实践场域的分野也未必明晰。譬如当我们追寻伏地魔时，在途中涉足摄魂怪，这究竟是伴随着期望的泯灭还是期望的达成？在我们塑造魔法学的同时，魔法学也在浇铸我们。既不可否认原生的映射性与抑郁性，又承认自己的图景有轻狂的失真，不妨让体验走在言语之前。用不被禁锢的头脑去体味的大海与风帆，并效阿不思•邓布利多，对无法言说之事保持沉默。
> 
> 用在阿兹卡班上的生活方式体现个体的超越性，保持婞直却又不拘泥于所谓“遗世独立”的单向度形象。这便是为我们提供的理想期望范式。生活在阿兹卡班上——始终热爱大地——升上天空。


End file.
